


Anime Chat Room

by Karnfallen



Category: Bleach, Code Geass, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Pointless, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnfallen/pseuds/Karnfallen
Summary: Various anime characters meeting in a chat room, that's about it. Just a random thing I write when I'm bored.





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Room: Open

Dark Water has signed in (Kisame) (Naruto Shippuuden)  
Detective L has signed in (L Lawlit) (Death Note)  
Quiet Blond has signed in (Izuru Kira) (Bleach)

Detective L: I haven’t been to this chat room before. Have any of you heard of Kira of have any information on him?

Dark Water: I don’t know any Kira. And what are you two doing in this chat room? This is where leader usually goes to get in contact with us  
.  
Quiet Blond: ….My name is Kira Izuru but I don’t think I know you…um…Detective L. And I just found this chat room.

Detective L: Your name is Kira?! Where are you writing from? And I too just wandered into this chat room Dark Water.

Quiet Blond: I’m writing from the soul society. Why are you writing from the world of the living? I didn’t know that chat rooms could reach so far.

Dark Water: My name is Kisame and this chat room is usually used by the Akatsuki. So what’s your name Detective L because your username is a lot to type? And what do you mean by world of the living Izuru? Are you saying your dead but that’s not possible?

Quite Blond: Yes I guess you could say that though I have no memories of when I was alive. And I’m now a soul reaper.

Detective L: For my name just call me L.

Fox Captain has signed in (Gin Ichimaru)

Fox Captain: Izuru, Renji and Momo where looking for you and asked me to tell you to meet them outside near the academy. And the paper work is starting to pile up too.

Quite Blond: O.k. then I’ll go meet them. Thank you captain.

Quite Blond has signed off  
Fox Captain has signed off

Dark Water: I have to go Itachi and I have a mission to go on.

Dark Water has signed off

Detective L: Interesting in this one chat I’ve learned of a strange group that claims to have no knowledge of Kira and have spoken with someone from the afterlife. And people say you never find anything interesting on the computer.

Detective L has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Room: Open

Leader has signed in (Leader-Pein) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Paper Angel has signed in (Konan) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Dark Water has signed in (Kisame) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Red Eyes has signed in (Itachi) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Money Bags has signed in (Kakuzu) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Three Blade has signed in (Hiden) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Art is a Bang has signed in (Deidara) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Puppet Master has signed in (Sasori) (Naruto Shippuden)  
Killer Plant has signed in (Zetsu) (Naruto Shippuden)

Leader: o.k. is everyone here? Then let’s get this meeting started. Kisame, Itachi have you had any luck in getting a hold of the kyubi?

Red Eyes: No, the toad sage and my brother got in the way and we where forced to retreat.

Dark Water: Leader Sama is this an open chat room? There where some strange people in here yesterday.

Leader: What!? There where other people in here you don’t think they found out anything do you? I guess I’ll have to find a way to keep out unwanted people later.

Money Bags: That won’t cost extra will it?

Leader: No.

Detective L has signed in (Death Note)

Detective L: Nice to meet you again Kisame. Are these other people part of that group Akatsuki that you mentioned last time?

Dark Water: How did you get in here again I thought leader Sama blocked this or something? And yes these other people are also in Akatsuki.

Paper Angel: Who are you um Detective L and how did you get into this chat room never mind just leave where having a meeting right now.

Detective L…

Puppet Master: Leader can we just get this meeting over with I have other things I have to do today still?

Leader: O.k. then Sasori, Deidara I want you two to go to Suna and capture the Ichibi it’s in the Kazekage. And use caution do not underestimate him. The rest of you keep your ears open for any info that may tell us were the other tailed beast are located.

Art is a Bang: I guess that means we have to get ready to go to Suna un.

Detective L: Where is Suna and what will you do after you have this Kazekage person?

Red Eyes: Your still here? I think you should leave before we change our minds and hunt you down so you don’t speak about what you have seen discussed here.

Detective L: Hunt me down? Do you mean you would kill me?

Red Eyes: Yes.

Dark Water: This is the most I’ve ever heard from you Itachi. Do you actually like to talk?

Red Eyes: This isn’t talking.

Leader: Well I’ve said all I’ve wanted to.

Leader has signed out   
Paper Angel has signed out

Red Eyes: Kisame lets go.

Red Eyes has signed off  
Dark Water has signed off  
Flame Alchemist(Roy Mustang) has signed in (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Flame Alchemist: Do any of you people know where Fullmetal is?

Art is a Bang: What kind of name is Fullmetal and no one by that name has been on here un.

Flame Alchemist: O.k. thanks.

Puppet Master: Let’s go brat we need to start our mission now.

Art is a Bang: Coming Danna.

Puppet Master has signed out  
Art is a Bang has signed out

Warning virus found shutting down chat room. Sorry for the inconvience.  
(Hiden was messing around with the computer and ended up uploading a virus to the chat room.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Room: Open

Fox Captain has signed in (Gin Ichimaru) (Bleach)  
Betrayer has signed in (Sosuke Aizen) (Bleach)  
Leader has signed in (Pein) (Naruto Shippuuden)  
Kira has signed in (Light Yagami) (Death Note)

Betrayer: Gin this was a good idea to talk about out plans on the internet it’s the last place anyone would think to look.

Fox Captain: I know who would think of looking for plans to overthrow the soul society in a little online chat room?

Leader: Who are you people and where are you from?

Betrayer: My name is Aizen and this is Gin and we are from the soul society. Something that you don’t seem to know about so I guess you won’t tell about our plans against the soul society.

Leader: No I won’t tell of your plans. And besides my group the Akatsuki are working to capture the tailed beast and take over the world.

Fox Captain: Hey Aizen do you think we should see if we can help each other out with our goals you never know this leader person may know something useful and we may be able to help him as well. What do you say Aizen?

Betrayer: That sounds like a good idea. So what is your name leader and how do you think we could help each other in this situation and how many people are in your group?

Kira: …Interesting….

Leader: My name is Pein and there are nine of us in Akatsuki. And you could maybe help us by finding a way to better locate the tailed beast and we could help you in anyway you think would be useful. And our working together my just be what we all need to reach our goals in a short amount of time.

Kira: Are you people all criminals?

Leader: Well Akatsuki is a group of S-class criminals that have abandoned their home villages.

Fox Captain: Who are you, you’re not Izuru? And no Aizen and I don’t consider ourselves as criminals we just plan to betray the soul society.

Betrayer: I guess you could call us criminals but why do you want to know?

Kira: Because I plan to remove all the criminals in the world and remake it and to be god of the new world. (Insert Light’s creepy laugh here)

Leader: The fact that you kill others makes you yourself a criminal you know that right? So you can’t rule over your so called new world if you have to kill off all the criminals because you would have to kill yourself as well. Think before you speak and make plans or you sound like an idiot.

Kira has signed out

Leader: I guess he didn’t like what I said about him. So Aizen should we try to meet in person to talk about this idea of working together face to face?

Betrayer: Yes lets. We will have to meet in the world of the living and will have to try to find a place that we both know about any ideas?

Leader: We could meet at the border of the mist village.

Betrayer: The mist village? I don’t think people have villages anymore.

Leader: What do you mean? I came from a village and where else would people live but in a village?

Betrayer: Most people live in towns and cities. I mean it is the 21st century not the middle ages after all. And where are you writing this from if you have villages instead of cities?

Fox Captain: Why is no one talking to me or anything? I might as well log out. Tell me what you decide o.k. Aizen?

Fox Captain has signed out

Leader: I’m writing this from our hideout near the mist village. And what do you mean it’s the 21st century are you living in the future or something?

Betrayer: This could be a problem if were both writing from different time periods. I wonder how this is possible this chat room truly is amazing! Well I shall search for a way to travel through time so that we can have that talk I will contact you again if I find a way. Later.

Betrayer has signed out

Leader: I guess I might as well tell the others what’s going on. Wait! How do these people keep getting in here? Maybe the virus caused this. I will have to have a talk with Hiden later about this.

Leader has signed out


End file.
